


A Strange Phone Call

by Chrissy6299



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy6299/pseuds/Chrissy6299
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jensen’s parents saw the same thing that the fangirls see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jensen, Jared, and Donna Ackles belong to themselves. I don’t know these people, I mean no disrespect to them, this is complete FICTION.  
> Spoilers: None  
> Notes: A big thanks to my beta Huntress69 for her support and making this story readable, any mistakes that are made are mine.

Jensen was sitting in his trailer on the couch watching the local news, while waiting for Jared to come pick him up to walk together to the make-up trailer. His phone vibrated just as the reporter on the TV started a new topic. Jensen took his phone out of his jeans and looked at the screen which read ‘Mom’. He missed his family, living in LA was one thing, but Vancouver was a lot further away. He lived here before of course shooting Smallville and before that Dark Angel, but six months ago when they made the pilot of Supernatural in LA he had hoped that he could stay in LA for a while. But no, as soon as the WB gave the go ahead for season one they had moved to Vancouver. He didn’t really mind it, Vancouver was a good place to work, and he loved his work, it was just so damn far away from his family.

He turned off the TV and sat up straight before answering his phone. “Hi mom, how are you?”

Instead of hearing his mom’s loving and happy voice, he was greeted by his mom sounding upset and distant. “I’ve been better.” and she continued before he could ask what was wrong. “You’re dad and I want you on the next plane heading to Dallas. This nonsense in Vancouver is going to stop right now.”

“What?” Jensen’s head was spinning; his parents were always supportive of him and his career. Sure, his mom had probably preferred it if he had gone to college, but she never said anything to him.

“Don’t play ignorant with me young man. You know darn well what I’m talking about. We watch the show, and we watch your interviews. We have eyes you know, we will not continue to tolerate this. I don’t understand what you where thinking Jensen, you know how God feels about this; you’ll end up in hell.”

Jensen, still not really understanding what the problem was, could only come up with one thing that his mom might be talking about. His grandma called him a few times, not being pleased with the subject of the show, but going to hell for it was a bit extreme. “Mom, relax, it’s just for fun, you know… entertainment, and no one believes it’s real.”

Instead of relaxing, Donna now sounded furious. “Fun! Entertainment! Jensen Ross Ackles I can’t belief you would think so lightly of something like this. You pack you bags and come home right now!”

Jensen was stunned, he knew him mom pretty well, or so he thought, no way she would react this extreme because he worked on a show about demons, ghosts and other monsters. “Mom, what are you talking about?”

The confusion in Jensen’s voice somehow had drained the anger from Donna as she turned the question around on him “What do you think I’m talking about?”

“The demons, ghost and other creatures we have on the show every week, right?” Jensen replied questioning, not no long sure that that was what his mom is talking about.

“Don’t be silly, why would I be upset about that? No, I’m talking about that Padalecki boy. I don’t know how he has talked you into this, but it stops now.”

Now Jensen was even more confused, Jared? Everyone loved Jared; there isn’t a bad bone in his friends body. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, what do you think Jared has done to me?”

“Gee, I don’t know, turned you gay, talked you into sleeping with him. And you’re not even trying to hide it, we see it every week on the show, the way you look at each other, and during interviews it’s even worse with you two always touching each other.”

Jensen couldn’t help himself and started laughing. He had heard what the fangirls were talking about online, he and Jared had even spend some time online reading some of the crazy stuff out there. But he never expected anyone who knew him to believe it, especially not his parents.

“What are you laughing about?” Donna’s voice now a bit insecure.

“Mom, there is nothing going on between Jared and me, we’re just good friends. Yes, we have great chemistry together, which works out great for the show, but it’s 100% platonic, I promise you.”

“But what about all that touching between you two?” Donna questioned.

“That’s just Jared, he doesn’t get the concept for personal space, he’s like that with all his friends. It’s no big deal; I’m straight and Jared is straight, there is nothing for you and dad to worry about.”

“You’re sure sweetie?” She asked apprehensive.

“Yes, I’m positive. You need me to talk to dad about this? I have to work in a few minutes, but I can be late if you need me too.” Jensen said while silently hoping his mom wouldn’t take him up on his offer, he did not want to have this conversation all over again.

“No, that’s fine, I’ll talk too your father. I’m so sorry for jumping to conclusions Jensen, I feel horrible; I should have just asked you.”

“Yeah, you should have. We’ve always been able to talk about anything.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jensen sighed, and forgave his mom. There was no damage done, and it was pretty funny. “It’s alright, go talk to dad. I’ll call you sometime tomorrow.”

“Alright, talk to you tomorrow. I love you.”

Jensen looks up as the door to his trailer opens revealing Jared. He waves him in just as he says goodbye to his mom.  
“I love you too mom, bye.”

Jensen smiles as he hangs up. “Hey man, have a seat”. And Jared planted himself next to Jensen on the couch; they still have a couple minutes before they had to be in the make-up trailer. “You’ve got to hear this,” Jensen continued “That was my mom, she called me all angry, demanding that I leave the show and Vancouver and come back home right now.”

Jared was surprised to hear that, but wasn’t too worried about Jensen actually leaving because he seemed to think it was funny.

“It took me a few minutes to figure out why she was talking about me ‘quitting the show or else I would end up in hell’ or something. Seems like we really do have on camera chemistry, because just like those crazy fangirls, my parents thought that you and me where a couple. Can you belief it? I don’t know what is wrong with people now-a-days, assuming that whenever you’re friendly with someone you’re having sex.” Still smiling Jensen got up and offered Jared a hand to get up from the couch as well; it was time to get back to work.

Jared returned the smile, and was thankful that Jensen didn’t seem to notice that it didn’t reach his eyes.

\- The End -


End file.
